


a deciding vote

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Politics, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Ulterior Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: Chancellor Palpatine informs Senator Organa that he will not support a bill.





	a deciding vote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

“I am afraid that, if it comes down to it, I will be forced to vote my conscience.”

Senator Bail Organa nodded. He’d expected no less from the current Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. “But you will not veto the bill should it pass?”

“Ah yes, of course,” Palpatine said. “Upon taking office I pledged not to block bills which pass by a bare majority, even though this is my right as Supreme Chancellor. This is a pledge I fully intend to honor. However, should I be called upon to cast a tie-breaking vote…” He shrugged. “Well, you already know my thoughts on the matter.”

He was absolutely correct; Bail did know. The subject of the bill in question had, as a matter of fact, been a heated point of contention between the two men.

Still, Bail couldn’t resist one more gentle reminder. “Even Naboo’s planetary executive supports our proposed amendment, and we’ve appended the bill with the commentary sent directly from Theed.”

The lines around Palpatine’s mouth deepened slightly, but his blue eyes remained good-humored and mild. “Whilst I have the greatest respect for Queen Amidala, none greater after her courageous leadership during the Trade Federation blockade of our homeworld, I would remind you that this is not her decision to make. At present, _I_ represent Naboo’s legislative position in the Senate. The decision, should it come to that, is mine alone.”

“An interesting paradox, is it not?” Bail noted. “You say you will vote your conscience against an amendment to raise the minimum age of Senate membership for humans to 30 Standard years because you say we of the Senate should not be in the business of substituting age for wisdom. Yet I can’t help but notice that you prefer your own judgment over your 14-year-old Queen’s.”

“And _you_ say you wish to insulate the Senate from the intemperance of youth, but I am of the belief that sometimes intemperance is needed if we are to break the deadlocks of unruly democracy. It is also my judgment that Padmé Amidala could provide excellent service as Naboo’s representative to the Galactic Senate in a few years’ time after her reign has ended. I can’t help but notice that I don’t hear you raising any disagreements about her competence, Bail.”

Bail shook his head, amused and impressed in spite of himself. Palpatine was a most worthy opponent in the political arena. “Amidala can be Naboo’s Senator after she turns 30. The bill is going to pass, Chancellor.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see how the votes go, shan’t we?”


End file.
